Aprendiz, amiga e amante
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Lee conhece uma menina de 10 anos na floresta e esta vira sua aprendiz. No final, acabam virando grandes amigos. Mas quando ela parte de Konoha e só reencontra Lee depois de 6 anos, irão ultrapassar as barreiras entre mestre e aluna? Lee e Naomi POV.
1. Mestre e aluna

**Aprendiz, amiga e amante **

**Capítulo 1.**

Meu nome é Lee. Rock Lee.

Enquanto estou narrando essa história para vocês, estou na sala de espera do hospital. O motivo, vocês perguntam? Minha mulher estava em trabalho de parto, e iria dar à luz ao nosso segundo filho. Ela disse que daria o nome de Neji, acreditam?

Meu primeiro filho, Lee Jr., estava sentado ao meu lado, girando uma kunai. Ele era a minha cara, mas tinha herdado os olhos de minha esposa, Naomi. E é sobre ela que irei falar agora. Começando pelo dia que nos conhecemos.

Anos atrás, quando eu era apenas um gennin de 13 anos, foi quando eu vi Naomi pela primeira vez. Estava indo à floresta fazer meu treinamento diário, como sempre, quando ouvi alguém chorando. Segui o choro e encontrei uma menina de uns 10 anos, encolhida atrás de uma árvore enquanto chorava. Ela tinha cabelos verde-escuros, com franja dos lados e presos em dois rabos curtos, olhos verdes, pele clara e que usava uma camiseta azul-escura com uma listra preta nos ombros, bermuda preta com um porta-kunais e as famosas sandálias ninja azul-escuras.

**Eu: **Você está bem?

Naomi, ao me ver, levou um susto, mas eu não poderia culpá-la por isso. Afinal, ela não me conhecia, então era normal que tivesse medo de mim.

**Naomi: **Q-quem é você?

**Eu: **Meu nome é Rock Lee, a besta verde de Konoha! Mas não se preocupe, não irei machucá-la.

Eu estendi minha mão pra ela, mas ela só a segurou quando se convenceu que eu não era perigoso. No final, a puxei pra que ficasse de pé e notei que a altura dela batia no meu ombro. Com 10 anos, não era uma surpresa.

**Eu: **Mas e aí? Por que você estava chorando?

**Naomi: ***enxugando as lágrimas* Meus colegas...

**Eu: **Eles te bateram?

**Naomi: **Não. Eles dizem que eu sou fraca e nunca conseguirei me formar na academia, porque não consigo realizar jutsus.

Me identifiquei com Naomi na hora, pois eu havia passado pela mesma coisa na academia, até conhecer Gai-sensei.

**Eu: **Sei como se sente.

**Naomi: ***surpresa* Sabe? Como?

**Eu: **Quando eu era aluno da academia, acabei descobrindo que nunca poderia realizar jutsus e fiquei abalado. Só tinha meu péssimo Taijutsu, e me sentia horrível comparado aos outros ninjas da academia, até que conheci Maito Gai, que atualmente é meu sensei. Ele me treinou e me fez focar apenas no Taijutsu. No final, fui o primeiro ninja de Konoha a passar na academia apenas com Taijutsu.

**Naomi: ***animada* É sério? Que legal! Quem me dera ser como você.

**Lee: **Você vai conseguir, confie em mim.

**Naomi:** Espero que sim.*pausa* É Lee, não é?

**Eu: **Sim.

**Naomi: **Posso ser sua aprendiz? Por favor! Prometo me esforçar nos treinos o melhor que eu puder.

Fui pêgo de surpresa com esse pedido. Eu tinha apenas 13 anos! Nunca pensei que teria uma aluna antes de me tornar Jounnin. Eu não era sequer Chunnin! Mas não poderia deixar aquela garota na mão, principalmente quando ela estava tão determinada.

**Eu:** Bem, eu sou apenas um gennin, mas acho que posso te ensinar algumas técnicas de Taijutsu. Claro que, se vou ter uma aprendiz, preciso saber o nome dela, não?

**Naomi: ***rindo* Claro que sim! Meu nome é Naomi Freeks. Posso te chamar de Lee-sensei?

**Eu: ***sem graça* Pode, embora eu não seja muito acostumado a ser chamado de sensei.

**Naomi: **E quando começamos?

**Eu: **Pode ser agora. Estava vindo pra cá pra treinar, mesmo.

E isso foi o início de nossa relação entre mestre e aluna.


	2. O encontro no Ichiraku

**Capítulo 2.**

**Enfermeira: **Meus parabéns, Sra. Rock. É um garotão.

Cansada, mas ainda sorrindo, peguei meu filho nos braços, enquanto a enfermeira ia chamar meu marido. Quando penso nele, lembro de todas as boas lembranças que tivemos juntos, desde o dia em que nos conhecemos e ele resolveu me treinar.

Meu nome é Naomi. Naomi Rock. Anteriormente, Naomi Freeks. Sou casada com Lee já há alguns anos e acabei de dar à luz ao nosso segundo filho, que pra surpresa de Lee resolvi dar o nome de Neji. Acho que Neji Hyuuga vai gostar da homenagem. Afinal, é o padrinho do meu primeiro filho.

Quando conheci o Lee, na época em que tinha 10 anos, comecei a desenvolver sentimentos por ele conforme o convívio com ele aumentava. E eu sabia que não era paixonite de criança, sabia bem a diferença. Afinal, já tive uma queda por Konohamaru Sarutobi, mas não era nada comparada ao que eu sentia por Lee.

Entretanto, eu achava na época que ele nunca gostaria de mim mais do que como uma aprendiz ou amiga. Afinal, tínhamos 3 anos de diferença. Sem falar que ele era um gennin, e eu, uma aluna de academia fracassada. Ou ex-fracassada, pois havia melhorado bastante com os treinos puxados que o Lee me dava.

Lembro de quando tivemos nosso primeiro encontro, que aconteceu por acaso. Tínhamos terminado nosso treinamento e, depois que Lee se despediu, notei que algo tinha caído no chão. Era um peso.

**Eu: **Lee-sensei, deixou cair o seu...

Não completei a frase, pois Lee já tinha ido embora. Mas eu sabia que tinha que devolver o peso para ele. Sabia que ele usava pesos em seu treinamento, coisa que eu também fazia, e aquele peso esquecido poderia ser importante.

Como não teríamos treinamento no dia seguinte, passei a manhã inteira e uma parte da tarde procurando Lee para devolver o peso, que não era nada leve e já estava me deixando cansada. Só quando a minha barriga roncou é que me lembrei que não tinha comido nada desde o café da manhã.

O Ichiraku era o mais perto, e eu nunca tinha provado rámen antes, mas estava com tanta fome que não discuti com meu paladar. Por coincidência, foi lá que encontrei Lee, o que foi uma surpresa: ele tinha me dito outro dia que sua comida favorita era curry.

**Eu: **Lee-sensei?

**Lee: ***virando-se* Ah, oi Naomi! Senta aqui!

Ele apontou pra um banquinho vazio ao seu lado, antes de eu me sentar, totalmente ofegante.

**Lee: **Você parece bastante cansada!

**Eu: **Sim. Passei a manhã toda e uma parte da tarde te procurando. Não deu nem tempo de almoçar. Você esqueceu isso no treinamento ontem, sensei.

Estendi o peso pra ele, que olhou do peso para mim, surpreso.

**Lee:** Você passou a manhã toda e uma parte da tarde carregando este peso? E só com a energia do café da manhã?

**Eu: **Sim.

**Lee: **Nossa, estou impressionado! Isso que é fogo da juventude, Naomi! Não é uma surpresa estar tão cansada: você passou esse tempo todo carregando um peso de meia-tonelada!

Arregalei os olhos ao ouvir isso. Não imaginava que aquele peso fosse tão pesado.

**Lee: **Bom, já que você não comeu por minha causa, vou retribuir o favor e te pagar uma tigela de rámen.

Abri um sorriso tímido. Mesmo aquilo não sendo um encontro de namorados, aquele foi nosso primeiro encontro, e fiquei lisonjeada por Lee ter se oferecido pra pagar um rámen pra mim.

Parei com o flashback quando Lee entrou no quarto do hospital, em que eu estava amamentando o Neji. Trocamos um beijo, antes dele passar a mão de leve na cabeça do nosso filho: ele se parecia muito comigo, mas tinha os olhos do Lee.

**Lee: **Puxou a beleza da mãe.

**Eu: ***corando* Obrigada, querido, fico lisonjeada.

Foi o que eu disse, antes de beijá-lo novamente.


	3. Despedida nas fontes termais

**Capítulo 3.**

**Eu: **Vai mesmo chamá-lo de Neji?

**Naomi: **Por que não? O padrinho do nosso primeiro filho merece essa homenagem.

**Eu: **É... acho que sim.

Enquanto Naomi, feliz, amamentava o Neji, outra lembrança veio à minha mente. Nosso último encontro antes de Naomi deixar a vila com os pais.

Meu treinamento com Naomi ia bem. Ela evoluía muito rápido e, logo depois de se formar na academia com apenas 10 anos, já estava aprendendo a fazer a lótus primária. Fiquei orgulhoso: afinal, só havia conseguido fazer esse jutsu aos 12 anos. Claro que, depois que o executou com perfeição, Naomi ficou com bastante dor.

**Naomi: ***massageando os braços* Lee-sensei, meu corpo está doendo muito!

**Eu: **É por isso que esse é um jutsu proibido.

**Naomi: ***surpresa* Proibido? Como assim?

**Eu: **Esse jutsu chega quase aos limites físicos do homem, por isso é muito perigoso.

**Naomi: **Então não vou poder usá-lo?

**Eu: **Há um momento em que ele pode ser utilizado: para proteger a vida de alguém muito importante pra você. Deve saber isso de cor e salteado.

**Naomi: **Não se preocupe, não vou esquecer. *pausa* Quer ir ao banho misto comigo?

**Eu: ***surpreso* Por que isso de repente?

**Naomi: **Eu achei que ajudaria a relaxar um pouco depois de treinar a lótus. Mas se está com vergonha de ficar nu na minha frente, podemos ir de trajes de banho.

**Eu: **É... acho que podemos. Vamos nessa!

Dito e feito. Ambos colocamos trajes de banho e fomos para as termas que eram para ambos os sexos. Felizmente, éramos os únicos lá. Afinal, só porque Naomi e eu combinamos de ir de trajes de banho, não significava que os outros fariam os mesmos.

Foi no banho que notei algo estranho.

**Eu: **Aconteceu alguma coisa, Naomi? Seu fogo da juventude parece estar meio apagado!

**Naomi: **É que... despedidas nunca foram fáceis pra mim.

**Eu: ***confuso* Despedidas?

**Naomi: **Meus pais estão sendo perseguidos por ninjas inimigos e vamos ter que sair da vila por algum tempo. Talvez anos! Acho que não poderemos nos ver tão cedo.

**Eu: **Eu entendo. Quando vocês irão partir?

**Naomi: **Amanhã. Mas eu precisava me despedir de você antes de ir, por isso que te chamei pra virmos às fontes.

**Eu: **Não se preocupe, Naomi. Vai passar rápido, você vai ver. Ainda iremos nos encontrar de novo.

**Naomi: **Você promete?

**Eu: **Claro! Já quebrei uma promessa que fiz pra você, por acaso?

**Naomi: **Não.

**Eu: **Então pode acreditar, Naomi: iremos nos ver de novo.

No dia seguinte à nossa despedida, Naomi partiu com a família Freeks da vila, sem saber que eu os observava de longe. Na época, não era apaixonado por Naomi, mas fiquei muito triste quando ela partiu, pois tínhamos uma relação parecida com a que Gai-sensei e eu tínhamos.

Eu mal sabia que, quando nos reencontrássemos, nossa relação daria uma virada incrível.

**Naomi: **Lee? Alô, terra para Lee.

**Eu: ***"despertando"* Ah... desculpe, Naomi.

Quando parei com o flashback, notei que a enfermeira havia levado Neji de volta para o berçário e que Naomi me observava, curiosa.

**Naomi: **Você está bem? Parecia estar com a cabeça na lua.

**Eu: **Eu estava me lembrando daquele nosso encontro nas termas, lembra? Aquele que você disse que teria que ir embora de Konoha.

**Naomi: ***sorriso leve* Sim, eu me lembro. Você havia me prometido que nos encontraríamos de novo. E cumpriu a promessa.

**Eu: **Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas pra você, não cumpro?

**Naomi: **Bom, você não cumpriu aquela de me comprar um vestido novo.

**Eu: ***confuso* Eu não lembro de ter prometido te comprar um vestido novo.

**Naomi: **Você não prometeu. É brincadeira!

Naomi começou a rir, antes de eu fazer o mesmo logo depois.


	4. Reencontro e revelações

**Capítulo 4.**

Depois que voltamos pra casa, com Neji nos braços, Júnior me fez uma pergunta na hora do jantar que me surpreendeu.

**Júnior:** Papai, você e a mamãe se conhecem desde que eram pré-adolescentes, certo?

**Eu: **Certo.

**Júnior: **E como você soube que estava apaixonado por ela?

A pergunta dele me fez lembrar do meu reencontro com Naomi, 6 anos depois de sua partida. Aí, eu já estava com 19 anos, e ela, com 16.

Começou quando Neji, Tenten e eu ganhamos a missão de escoltarmos um homem até a casa dele. Não sabíamos onde era, então era ele quem nos guiava... até sermos cercados por alguns jounnins inimigos.

**Eu: **Neji, Tenten, eu os seguro. Vão na frente que eu alcanço vocês mais tarde.

Naquele momento, eu havia dito isso, mas não pude segurá-los por muito tempo, pois havia usado a lótus. Logo, fui nocauteado por trás ao baixar a guarda sem querer.

Antes de desmaiar, consegui ouvir uma frase, sendo dita por uma voz desconhecida para mim.

**Voz: **FURACÃO DA FOLHA!

* * *

><p>Quando abri os olhos, pensei que havia morrido e estava no céu, mas fiquei surpreso ao ver um teto de madeira.<p>

**Voz: **Finalmente você acordou.

Notei que Tenten estava sentada ao lado da cama em que eu estava deitado.

**Eu: **O que aconteceu?

**Tenten: **Você foi nocauteado por trás. Felizmente, deu pra te salvar antes que fosse morto pelos inimigos.

**Eu: **Eu agradeço por você e Neji terem me salvado, Tenten.

**Tenten: **Lee, não fomos nós que salvamos você.

**Eu: ***surpreso* Não?

**Tenten: **Não. Foi aquela garota ali, conversando com Neji. Ela venceu os jounnins sozinha e ainda te carregou até aqui.

Tenten apontou pra uma garota sentada numa mesa, conversando com Neji. Ela tinha cabelos verde-escuros até a cintura, com franja dos lados, olhos verdes, pele clara e usava a bandana de Konoha (o que me fez estranhar), uma camisa azul-escura sem mangas, faixas nos braços como eu, uma bermuda preta com um porta-kunais e sandálias ninja azul-escuras.

Fiquei sentado na cama e olhei em volta. Estávamos numa casa simples de madeira, e eu podia ver nosso cliente conversando com um casal nos fundos. Quase tive um treco ao reconhecê-los: eram o Sr. e a Sra. Freeks!

O que significava que aquela garota conversando com Neji era...

**Eu: ***chocado* NAOMI?

**Naomi: ***sorriso leve* Bom vê-lo de novo, Lee-sensei.

**Tenten e Neji: ***confusos* "Lee-sensei"?

Levantei da cama, ainda um pouco dolorido, e fui até ela. Foi uma surpresa pra mim, e pra Tenten e Neji também, quando ela me abraçou do nada.

**Naomi: **Você cumpriu mesmo a promessa! A gente se reencontrou, Lee-sensei!

**Tenten: **Será que dá pra alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo? Que história é essa de "Lee-sensei"?

Sem escolha, contei tudo, inclusive expliquei o porquê de Naomi estar me chamando de "Lee-sensei".

**Neji: **Mas por que ela continua te chamando de Lee-sensei? Vocês não são mais mestre e aluna.

**Naomi: **Não somos?

**Neji: ***sério* Não.

**Naomi: **Nesse caso...

Foi um choque pra mim quando Naomi enlaçou meu pescoço e me beijou na boca. Mesmo sem entender o porquê de estar fazendo isso, retribuí o beijo, passando os braços por volta da cintura dela.

No início, eu me senti meio culpado por estar fazendo isso. Afinal, ela havia sido minha aluna, e eu, seu professor. Mas logo relaxei ao lembrar que agora ela tinha 16 anos, e eu, 19. Sem falar que não éramos mais mestre e aluna, como Neji havia afirmado.

**Naomi: ***interrompendo o beijo, levemente corada* Eu sempre quis fazer isso, desde que tinha 10 anos de idade.

Depois da missão, demorei pra reconhecer que estava apaixonado por Naomi do mesmo jeito que ela estava por mim. Mas ela me conquistou e, anos depois, finalmente nos casamos e formamos uma família.

**Júnior: **Pai? PAI!

**Eu: ***"despertando"* Hã? O que... o que foi, Júnior?

**Júnior: **Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, papai.

**Eu: **Lamento, Júnior, mas há perguntas que não dá pra responder com palavras.

Olhei para Naomi e lhe pisquei o olho, que retribuiu com um sorriso tímido.

FIM!


End file.
